Another Timelord
by NatsuXLucyFanficWriter
Summary: 11 is lonely again. Until a girl gets attacked by weeping angels, and he finds another Timelord, before she even knows. Facing the everyday challenges of living with the Doctor, and facing the truth about what she is. Is her best place with the Doctor? 11th Doctor x Callie (Rated T just in case!) I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down outside as Callie walked out of the supermarket back to her orphanage. Tomorrow was her 18th birthday, the day they get rid of her. She walked 2 blocks back, enjoying the rain as it poured down on her face. She pushed open the orphanage door, greeted by 6 other orphans. The she was the oldest of course, the second oldest was a 14 year old girl named Maggie, and the youngest was a 6 year old named Sydney.

"Did you get my strawberries?" Maggie yelled over all of the other screaming girls. Callie reached into her bags and grabbed Maggie's farm fresh strawberries, and handed it to her. Maggie said "Thanks" and ran off without another word.. An 8 year old girl named Joan was next.

"Where's my pumpkin seeds?" Callie handed them to her. This kept going on and on until the entire bag was empty. Callie gave the food she bought for herself to an 12 year old girl that was new to the orphanage. She sighed and layed on her bed, she thought for a minute and then pulled out her savings from under her pillow, it was in a leather wallet she bought. She earned it by working in the supermarket and in fast food resturants, and sometimes even babysitting when she was allowed to. She had cashed in all of her coins for dollars, and in total she had 1,207.00 dollars. She had been saving up ever since she got to the orphanage when she was a baby, or at least when she was able to get money, most of the mony was in hundreds, she was ready to start a new life when she turned 18. She placed her money back under her pillow, holding it until she fell asleep.

A wheezing sound woke her up with a start. She looked around the room, her blonde hair falling in front of her blue eyes, but nothing was there except 7 sleeping orphans including the new one. She sighed, _today is the day._ She grabbed her savings, sat up and walked out of her room into the kitchen. She sat on a chair beside the window, and the headmaster of the orphange, Julia, walked up behind her. She had a cupcake in hand.

"Happy birthday Callie." Cassie smiled, took the cupcake, and hugged Julia.

"Thank you so much." Julia nodded and tears went down her face.

"Now, you be careful out there. Ok? I'll make you breakfast and the girls and I can give you a proper farewell." Callie smiled. Julia started cooking with the eggs and pancake powder she bought yesterday. After 20 minutes or so all of the girls were awake and Julia handed Callie her breakfast, scrambled eggs and pancakes. The girls surrounded Callie and asked for her breakfast, she laughed and gave them pieces of her pancake. Once Callie finished her breakfast she packed up her stuff and headed out of the door. She hugged all of the girls and the Headmaster and walked out of the door. She headed to the house she had bought just a day earlier. She walked for about a mile and opened the door to her new house. It was a one bedroom, with a small kitchen and one bathroom. She bought the bed, and the bed only. She locked the door behind her and walked into her bedroom. She put the few clothes she had in the drawers, and she sat on her bed, sketch pad in her lap. She drew a picture of a Blue police box she saw a few years ago. The funniest man she had ever met came out from inside, he kept insisting that Boe ties were cool. Once her drawing was finished she grabbed a 20.00 bill and headed out the door. Her stomach groaned,

"Food." She said to herself. She walked to the closest burger king and got a hamburger, she sat down and enjoyed her food. _So work is tommorow, working at the supermarket won't work forever. I need a better job. _She sighed, and dug into her fries. She looked around the Burger King and noticed the bow tie guy she met a year ago. He smiled once he noticed her and sat beside her.

"This seat isn't taken right?"

"No. By all means." She smiled. He looked at his hamburger.

"Ahh, Hamburgers. You know I was there when they invented the hamburger. Fletcher Davis had quite a bad mouth, of course that could have been from the hamburgers he ate, but who knows!" Cassie laughed.

"So, Hamburgers…" He picked it up hesitantly.

"Oh nevermind. Hamburgers are rubbish." He dropped his hamburger and started eating his fries. He smiled again, Callie smiled back.

"I met you before. Do you remember me?" Callie nodded.

"Yeah. You kept saying bow ties were cool." He straightened his bow tie.

"Bow ties _are_ cool." Callie laughed and finished her food. She threw it away and put the tray on top. She smiled and waved at the doctor.

"Oh i'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Callie."

"Callie." He smiled.

"I'm the Doctor by the way."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." Callie laughed.

"Well nice to see you The Doctor." She said in a sarcastic voice, and walked out the door. She walked around the Burger King and turned around. Something grabbed her arm, quickly, she couldn't even blink. A stone statue of an angel held tight onto her arm.

"What the hell?" She tugged her arm, trying to escape it's grasp. She looked close at it's face. She touched it with her free hand, _stone._ She blinked and it had its arm around her throat. The Doctor appeared behind her, staring at the Angel.

"Stay still. Don't even blink."

"What is going on?" A loud noise immited from a device he had in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Sonic Screwdriver." Callie couldn't help but laugh. He just kept the sonic screwdriver at the Angel.

"Can you get out?" Callie struggled for a bit, slowly getting farther and farther out. Her neck felt like it was getting crushed as she pulled herself out of its grasp. She rubbed her throat.

"Nice prank."

"Prank?" He asked. Callie nodded her head.

"Prank. I mean, statues don't move unless I have this whole inanimate object thing wrong." The Doctor laughed. He stuck out his hand until his touched hers. He grabbed her hand and started walking backwards. They rounded the corner, he whispered something.

"Run!" They turned around and ran. The Doctor looked behind him frequently to stop the angel. They ran for who knows how long until they reached a blue police box. They stopped and rested

"I think we lost it." the Doctor walked towards the police box.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand.

"In there?" She stopped on the outside.

"Yes, in there."

"You, and me, in a 3 foot wide police box."

"Oh just wait and see." Before she could say anything he pulled her inside. Her eyes went wide.

"What!? It's- But! How?! It's!" She ran outside and looked around the box. _What!_ She ran back inside.

"It's bigger on the inside!" She yelled. The doctor laughed.

"I get that one a lot."

"But how?"

"Oh, it's very wibbly wobbly timey wimy. Time lord science, you wouldn't get it."

"Timelord? Are you an alien?"

"yes, I am. Is that OK?" Cassie nodded her head.

"Yeah. Fine. So what was that Angel thing." He pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at her, and looked at the monitor. His face went pale.

"Doctor, are you ok? you look pale." He looked at her with a slight head bobble he said

"Fine. Just fine." Then he started to look happy and smiled really big. He began to laugh and hugged her tightly.

"Whoa. Being hugged by a complete stranger, that is also an alien. I can knock _that one_ off of my bucket list." He just smiled and poked her cheeks and ran around the inside of the blue box pressing random buttons.

"TARDIS." Callie mumbled.

"is this a TARDIS?" The Doctor grew happier.

"How did you know?" He smiled, Callie laughed. Not even sure how she knew. The TARDIS started shaking and moving, making a wheezing sound all the way until it was flying smoothly.

"Open those doors." The Doctor pointed to the doors of the TARDIS. Callie ran and opened them. Outside was deep space. Stars everywhere,

"The Medusia Cascade." He said. It was absolutly beautiful.

"Oh my god!" She yelled.

"Nope, just a timelord." Callie laughed, but then it faded.

"How come none of this is suprising me? I mean it should shouldn't it?" The Doctor waved his hand.

"Nah. Thats OK." He snapped his fingers and the doors closed.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Anywhere in time and space just outside those doors. Where do you want to start?" She beamed.

"Are you serious?"

"Never." He smiled. She pulled a photo out of her back pocket and handed it to the doctor.

"What planet is this? It was the only thing I had when I was born. My parents left it for me…" The Doctor looked down.

"Gallifrey. Thats Gallifrey, it was destroyed." He looked away from her. She walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder, and looked into his eyes.

"Why are you so sad?" She sighed and sat down in the chairs in the TARDIS. He just pushed some more buttons and smiled.

"I know just the place." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS began to shake again. It pushed Callie out of the chairs and onto the floor. She laughed when the TARDIS stopped shaking, and the Doctor helped her up.

"Where are we?"

"The planet Zutis year X7684." He smiled and led her out of the TARDIS.

'The planet Zutis, home to the Madrelol, Zadra Volvov, and the Soovoop." A giant alien about crushes Callie the Doctor waves at him and smiles.

"What was that?"

"Not what, who. It's a Zadra Volvov. A race of cybernetic proto-mammals who express their emotions through the excretion of variously colored bodily fluids. When their home world was rendered unihabitable, they came to this planet seeking refuge and making it their new home. Quite sweet actually!" They Doctor swayed back and forth smiling and looking at Callie. She smiled at him.

"Oh and over there is a Soovoop! It's a cybernetic slug with superhuman strength, they only see ultraviolet light. Might want to stay away from them." He looked like he smelled something bad as he said it. Callie laughed.

"And last but certainly not least, the Madrelol. A race of shapeshifters with thermal vision. They travel the Galaxy punishing other species for their misdeeds. After a civilization has been watched for 50 years they pronounce judgement on them, the verdict is usually guilty though. Luckily they haven't visited Earth yet. That's gonna be tough to save." He laughs. He held out his arm to Callie, she grabbed it and they walked through the planet.

"Those Angels, what did they want with me?" Callie asked. The Doctor stopped wondering how to explain what he is keeping from her.

"You are a very, special person. They wanted to get rid of you because you are a threat."

"How am I a threat to stone statues? What do they think i'm going to do? sell them?" The Doctor laughed.

"No. Oh well, we'll finish this later. So where do you want to go? Do you want to see the ceremonial dance of Menkar, the Sacred song of chimes, or the naming of the stars in the newly discovered Lambeda Lumiere system?"

"Wow! You're really excited all of the sudden aren't you!?" The Doctor nodded, he jumped and clicked his heels.

"Ok, before you hurt yourself lets go see… The dance of Menkar." He nodded and pulled her away. The ran past several species of alien before they reached a giant archway into a circular room. Everywhere were different species of aliens dancing and laughing. A couple of Madreol walked up from behind them and joined in. The Doctor gave his hand to Callie she took it and they began dancing. They spun in circles and he threw her up in the air and caught her as everyone else did. She laughed and couldn't stop until both her and the doctor needed a break. They sat down on the stone pillars, that were almost like bleachers in a gym.

"Wow. That was so much fun." Callie laughed while saying. The Doctor was panting,

"I am out of shape!" He yelled. Callie just laughed and the music stopped. All of the aliens bowed and started walking into holes in the stone.

"Where are they going?" The Doctor looked around.

"They're going to mate." The Doctor said with a smile. Callie just shook her head.

"Nice to know." Callie replied. The Doctor stared at her smiling. She looked at him, he looked away immediatly.

"So, now that _that_ is over, where do you want to go?" The Doctor folded his arms.

"Well, the naming of the stars is over now. Do you want to see how much is left of the song of chimes?" Callie shrugged.

"Sure, sounds great." They stood up and the Doctor grabbed her hand and led her away. They walked until a stone hole led to the outside. Several species were there to listen, right to too. The song of chimes played on and on, and tears started streaming down Callie's face.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked. Callie shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm just crying, for some reason the song makes me sad." The Doctor hugged her and kissed her forehead, as the song slowly faded out. They linked hands and walked quietly back to the TARDIS. They just sat in silence inside of the TARDIS for what seemed like hours, until the Doctor spoke.

"Callie, this is going to be a weird question but answer it honestly.'' Callie nodded her head.

"Have you ever died, or gotten a wound you should have died from?" Callie crinkled her eyebrows.

"Yes Doctor, I died and that is exactly why I am a ghost today." She said in an overly sarcastic voice.

"I don't know what Timelords do but humans only die once and that's it." She said. The Doctor just stood there looking at the scanner on the TARDIS. He pulled out a stethoscope and walked up to Callie. He placed it on her chest slowly,

"Doctor what are you-"

"Shh." He felt 2 places on her chest and smiled slightly. He backed away.

"Humans don't have 2 hearts."


	2. Chapter 2

Those words peirced through her like needles. She felt where her hearts were. _How could I not have noticed? 2 hearts, I have 2 hearts, I never got sick, never had a check up, but how could I not notice it?_

"What am I if i'm not human? I was born on Earth, i'm from earth, how can I _not_ be human?"

"You're a Time lord. Sometimes called a Time lady or chronicle. My guess is that your parents fled to earth to escape the Time War and they knew that they had to fight so they left you on Eath, to live like the humans."

"Time war?"

"It was a war fought between our people and an Alien race called the Daleks. Daleks could not be reasoned with, all of their emotions removed, all the Daleks wanted to do was to destroy everything that was different from it. They would have destroyed the universe if they had their way." The Doctor's voice rose and he turned away immediatly. He hated telling this to a timelord, knowing he killed her parents and the Daleks survived, it was hard to tell it to himself.

"What would you have done to stop the Daleks Callie?"

"I don't know." She spoke quietly. The Doctor shut his eyes as Callie ran away from him and through the TARDIS.

"She doesn't even know where she's going." The Doctor mumbled to himself. It was quiet in the TARDIS the rest of the night. The doctor walked around the TARDIS quietly, finally finding a book and reading in the console room chairs. He finished the book just as Callie walked down into the console room, she must have found the wardrobe because she was wearing a soft pink pair of matching pajama's.

"Ah. I see you found the wardrobe." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. Sorry, didn't have any other clothes to wear. Hope that's alright." He nodded his head.

"Well i'm certainly not going to wear them, possibly. Would I look good in pink?" He asked, probably genuinly asking her. She just laughed.

"Do you know what time it is? I don't even know if I should be awake right now."

"The time, is anytime. The place is anywhere."

"So basically I wake up when I wake up and it means no differfence to you?" The Doctor looked at the ceiling and nodded his head.

"Yes, basically."

"Nice to know." She touched the TARDIS console and looked at her feet.

"I found your library, so many books, it's amazing." The Doctor was suddenly serious, he stood up and walked to her.

"How much of the library did you see?" She looked from her shoes to the Doctor. She looked into his eyes long and hard.

"Enough to know what happened in the Time War." He went cold, from the looks of him, you would expect the universe to implode. He turned around and wouldn't look at her.

"Doctor, look at me." He wouldn't budge.

"Doctor! Look at me." She grabbed his shoulder lightly. He looked at her over his shoulder but didn't turn around.

"I also know that it wasn't your fault. You did the best possible thing, nothing else would have worked." She said quietly.

"And I can see that you regret it…" She added.

"I do regret it. And there must have been something I could have done, but I didn't, I just killed them all, I let them burn." Callie didn't even care, she just turned him around and hugged him. He squeezed her tight, and rested his head on hers.

"They were your parents." He said while hugging her.

"It's ok Doctor. It's all ok." She said quietly. They stood there for who knows how long, but they finally released each other and the Doctor was better.

"So. Where do you want to go today?" Callie smiled. The Doctor smiled back, and thought for a moment, before he could speak a strange noise emitted from the TARDIS.

"What's that noise?" The Doctor ran around the TARDIS console, clicking random buttons as he went.

"It's a distress signal, someone needs my help. And their coordinates are, oh big surprise, planet Earth. Those blasted humans again! the third time this week!" He ranted on and on about how it was the 3rd time he saved the earth. Callie laughed until the TARDIS landed,

"What year is it?"

"2014. The year of, well nothing really, this year is kind of boring actually." Callie nodded.

"Go on ahead, somewhere. I have to get changed." The Doctor looked puzzled.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Callie sighed, and turned around.

"I'm in my P.J's, in 2014. I'd probably get mugged or splashed or something. Just do what you want to do, and meet me back in the TARDIS in 1 hour. OK?" The Doctor sighed.

"I give hour! Only 1 hour! If you're not here in 1 hour i'll assume you're dead or captured!"

"Ok!" She yelled walking to the wardrobe. Once she got there she wandered around a bit, looking at all of the girls clothes he had. She finally grabbed a blue floral dress that was about to the mid theigh, with a light pink colored sweater, with dark washed high top shoes.

"Wow, he has really nice clothes, especially for girls." She checked her watch that she bought when she moved out of the orphanage. She still had 45 minutes before the Doctor assumed she was dead/ she had to come back to the TARDIS. She walked out the TARDIS and headed towatds her house. Once she got there she layed on the bed, trying to process what the Doctor had told her, she still couldn't believe it. She pulled out her sketch pad and looked at the last picture she drew, the TARDIS, and the Doctor. She took a pencil, and looked at her watch, she had 30 minutes, it took 15 minutes for her to get back to her house. She started thinking about the Aliens that she saw, literally yesterday. She started drawing everything she saw, and last, she drew a picture of the Doctor when they were dancing, and he lifted her up in the air. She looked at her watch, she had 17 minutes. _I better go back to the TARDIS._ She brought her sketchbook with her as she ran back to the TARDIS. She was surprised she remembered where it was. When she reached the TARDIS the doors opened. The Doctor wasn't there when she arrived, she ripped a piece of paper out of her sketchbook, grabbed her pencil and wrote,

"I'm here! Just walking around the TARDIS. Call for me when you get back!

-Callie."

She put the piece of paper on the TARDIS console and placed her sketchbook on the cosole chairs and walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor entered the TARDIS minutes later. He looked for Cassie around the console room, and then he saw the note she left him.

"Callie! I'm home!" He yelled.

"Be right there." She called back. It echoed through the TARDIS so he didn't know how far away she was. He looked down and fiddled with the TARDIS until he noticed her sketchbook. He flipped through it carefully, looking at each picture and saw the one of him and Callie dancing he smiled. Callie walked into the console room and the Doctor put down her sketchbook quickly, trying to make himself look normal, which of course he was terrible at. She sqinted,

"What did you do?" He Doctor tried to look surprised and smiled.

"Pssh! What do you mean?"

"You're trying to act normal." She said flatly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" She yelled as he pulled her out.

"I need your help with something!" He yelled back.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor pulled her out of the TARDIS and they began running. He turned into an alleyway and Callie could barely keep up, she almost ran past it. They kept running until they reached a garbage bin. Callie was panting, as was the Doctor.

"So wait, we ran, all this way, for a garbage bin?" Callie put in between breaths. He laughed.

"Not just any old dumpster, a _government base _dumpster!" He smiled as the dumpster pulled back to reveal a stairwell, lit with lights. They walked down it and it looked like a science lab. A woman walked up to the Doctor, she had blonde hair, straightened and down to her shoulders.

"Ah, Kate Ledbridge Stewart. How are you?" He asked hugging Kate.

"I wish I was better to be honest Doctor. Follow me." Before she moved she looked at Callie.

"Oh Callie!" Kate hugged Callie tight.

"I thought you were dead! Dear girl don't scare me like that." Callie retracted.

"Wait, have we met before?" Callie said, Kate just looked startled.

"Oh, not yet then? ok. Sorry, forget what I just said. Follow me." Kate turned around and walked further into the base. The Doctor and Callie exchanged glances, and Callie followed Kate quickly. The Doctor stayed behind and thought for a moment and quickly caught up. Kate led them down a series of hallways until they reached an open doorway, she walked in quickly and shut the door behind Callie and the Doctor.

"What happened here?" said the Doctor, looking at the broken stone walls and the hole bashed in. He saw that several of the personnel working there, was banged up pretty bad, some of them had broken bones.

"We were keeping a dangerous alien that we captured in the attack of 07. Last night it broke out, killed several people, some of our best men barely escaped with their lives. We were hoping you could help us find it." The Doctor looked offended.

"You want me to help you catch an Alien that you held captive for 7 years? _7 years!_ Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because I knew you how you would react Doctor." Kate said in a calm voice. The Doctor acted like he was gonna choke her but just let out a frustrated noise. He stopped and rubbed his head.

"What type of Alien?" He finally asked, noticing Callie staring at him and then at Kate.

"It's one you are quite farmiliar with, a Dalek." Callie looked startled, she did know that the Daleks were still alive, it was in the book, but she was still shocked.

"How did you manage to keep it here for 7 years, I mean, it's almost impossible to defeat a Dalek, much less keep it here." Callie put asked, finally joining the conversation. The Doctor cheered up and patted her on the head.

"Good question Callie!" Callie just looked at Kate. The Doctor smiled, and so did Callie. Kate just explained.

"We have been developing technologies since the Canary Wolf incident, that help defend against Daleks and other Alien species. If you get shot by a Dalek, you can either escape with broken bones, but if it hits you in a weak part of the vest, you may loose your life." Callie was clearly impressed, the Doctor looked unchanged. Callie _needed_ to say something, it was on the tip of her tounge and before she could stop it, she laughed and said

"and you call _humans_ inferior? What happened to you so that you couldn't make something like this or figure it out mr. 2 hearts!"

"I've been _kinda _busy saving their lives almost _every day_! and Mr 2 hearts, oi! Don't forget you also have 2 hearts" The Doctor retorted and Callie laughed. Kate was staring at Callie,

"Is something wrong? oh sorry, this is serious, back down to business." Callie said. She walked over to Kate.

"Do you have any idea where it might have gone?" Callie asked, Kate shook her head. Callie looked through the giant hole in the wall and looked up, she saw a second hole in the ceiling.

"Well, wherever it went, it's not here. If we want a chance to find it, then we might need to get to the surface." Callie said. The Doctor grabbed her hand, smiled, and very enthusiastically said

"Well done Callie!" Callie laughed.

"I should have been a detective!" She Callie added.

"Oi! Nice career path!" The Doctor spun on his heels and looked at Kate,

"Ok! I need," he snapped

"I need, a car! Maybe a moped, or a spreadsheet with lots of complicated numbers and a pencil or better yet a PEN!" He yelled and walked out of the base,

"Hey! Doctor wait for me." Callie called while running after the Doctor. She chased after him until they reached the TARDIS. She ran inside,

"So where are we going now?" The Doctor starting pressing different buttons and pulling a lever.

"I need a good vantage point." The TARDIS shook but stopped almost immediatly. Callie opened the door and saw that they were hovering above London.

"Oh wow, look at that view!" She yelled. The Doctor looked out of the TARDIS doors, and saw it. He pointed to Big Ben.

"There it is! There's that little bastard!" The Doctor yelled and grabbed the inside phone of the TARDIS. He dialed a few numbers and said

"Hello Kate. I found your Dalek, oh, not yet then, OK. Now, forget everything I just said, BYE!" And hung up the phone. Callie walked up,

"Too early then?" The Doctor nodded.

"Yep."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor ran pressing buttons as he went. He called Kate again and again until he finally got the right time.

"Ah, finally, Kate, we found your Dalek. It's headed for big ben." And he hung up the phone. He ran around the TARDIS again pressing buttons, the TARDIS shook and the wheezing noise finally stopped. He stepped out the door, and walked into the base. Kate was about to head out with team of people, when the Doctor stepped out.

"Ok, I've found your Dalek. It hasn't hurt anyone yet. We will accompany you, do you have any more of those vest thingy's?" The Doctor pulled his suspenders. Kate nodded, walked into a closet, and pulled out 2 vests. She handed one to Callie and then to the Doctor. The Doctor put it on and helped Callie put on hers. Several wires were crossing at the back, and a few in the front. Kate asked

"Doctor, how old are you now?" The Doctor thought for a moment.

"About 1,200 i'll give you that." Callie looked startled.

"About 1,200! How can you be about 1,200 years old, you don't look it!" Callie laughed.

"Oh, Timelord stuff, you'll understand it sooner or later." Callie thought a moment,

'Wait, if you're about 1,200 years old then how come you don't look like it and I have aged every single year?" The Doctor laughed and patted her on the head.

"Well, the first life takes a while to figure out what age it wants you to stay, you could stop growing right now, or at least slow the growth to normal Timelord speed, or you could stop at 103 so you would be a wrinkly old lady." The Doctor smiled.

"OoooookkkkK then." Callie walked over to Kate. Kate handed her a weapon,

"What's this?"

"A weapon, also developed because of the Canary worf incident. It was an alien weapon that Torchwood was holding out of the public eye. You just take the saftey off and pull the trigger, it should blow the Dalek wide open."

"Well, if they work like that, then why didn't you use it on the Dalek before?" Callie asked curiously. Kate pursed her lips

"This Dalek in particular is tricky. It absorbed our power supply to strenghten it's own shield."

"So now it's stronger than the weapons?" Kate nodded. Callie just shrugged her shoulders and nodded. The Doctor didn't look worried or sad, he looked angry. Callie expected this much, Daleks were the thing that made him wipe out his homeworld, and her parents. She wanted more than anything to be mad at him, to blame him for her hard life, but she couldn't. She knew that he lost just as much, possibly more than she did, she didn't even know her parents. Whenever she thought of him, her favorite poem came to mind,

"_Forget the danger,_

_put down the gun,_

_because im promise you_

_your far from done._

_Drop the lies,_

_drop the fear,_

_because the end is nowhere near._

_Let go of the anger,_

_don't sit there and mope,_

_because i know there's hope._

_You think no one cares,_

_however your wrong,_

_let go and become a little more you,_

_and let the world know,_

_you'll never be through."_

Kate finally spoke,

"Yes. It is stronger than the weapons, that's why we called you." She looked over at the Doctor.

"Doctor, will you help us?" The Doctor nodded.

"Fine, but on one condition," Kate nodded.

"I don't want Callie anywhere near that thing." He finished. Callie could feel anger swell up inside of her.

"Why not?" She half asked, half yelled. The Doctor looked at her his eyes cold, but she didn't back down.

"Why can't I go? I want to help, i'm going to help." She said flatly. Kate snapped her fingers and huge men came out and grabbed Callie, throwing her gun to the ground. They pulled her into a steel room and locked the door.

"I could have delt with that Kate." The Doctor looked slightly mad with Kate's actions. She just shook her head.

"Make sure she stays in there." The Doctor added while turning around.

"It's a solitary confinement room, designed to hold Daleks, how could she get out?" The Doctor turned around and looked straight into Kate's eyes, he rolled his.

"She's a timelord, she'll find a way sooner or later." And with that, he walked out of the room. Kate put the 2 large guards at the door, to keep Callie inside. "Let me out!" Callie banged on the door furiously, until her hands hurt and her voice was hoarse from yelling. She sank down the wall and put her head in her hands. Anger boiled inside of her, images from the Time war book in the Doctor's library still burning in her mind. SHe kept flipping through the images and tears fell from her eyes. She clenched her fists, and gold started coming out of them, she didn't know what was happening, but she felt energy coursing through her body. She aimed the gold energy in her hands at the door, and a giant blast blew the steel door right off of it's hinges. She took her chance and ran out the door, and through the base. They did an emergency lockdown, but she made it out before the door shut. She sprinted all of the way to big ben, not able to savor the fact she was in London for free she ran through the back staircase to the top of big ben. She peaked her head above the staircase to where she could see the Doctor standing there, the Dalek approaching fast. She ran up to the Doctor,

"Hi." She said cheerfully. The Doctor's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"How the hell did you escape solitary confinment?" Callie looked down at her hands still slightly glimmering.

"I don't really know, I just got mad and my hands started glowing. Where's Kate and her men?"

"Downstairs. They are keeping anyone from entering, which you clearly did."

"They didn't cover the back steps…" The Doctor nodded and grabbed her hands. he rubbed his fingertips gently above her palms.

"How the hell did you do this, it takes the most powerful and experienced timelords to master this technique, not even _I _know how to do it." Callie just shrugged. The Doctor begain to say something but a blood chilling sound came from the Dalek,

"DOCTOR." It said, the Doctor held Callie's hand. There it was again, more anger than before was bubbling inside of Callie, gold began flowing from he hands and she didn't care. The Doctor noticed and gave her hand a short squeeze.

"DOCTOR." It repeated.

"Hello, might I ask what you're doing?" The Dalek stopped and then screached

"YOU WILL NOT INTERVENE." The Doctor rolled his eyes,

"Intervene in what?"

"DO NOT INTERVENE!" It repeated. The Doctor was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Why do you Daleks _always_ say that? You _always_ say that you have something on me, BUT YOU DON'T!" The Doctor yelled the last point.

"INTERVENE AND THE HUMANS WILL DIE." The Doctor didn't let go of Callie's hand but spoke casually and calmly, with an obvious hated woven into his voice. Callie could feel hatred coursing through her veins but she took a deep breath and calmed down. _Don't lose your cool now Callie, the Doctor has a plan. The Doctor needs to know what the Daleks are planning, calm down. _Callie repeated to herself over and over again. The Doctor silently thanked her for realizing what he was doing and calming herself.

"What are you planning!?" The Doctor yelled. A loud noise immitted from the Dalek, making Callie and the Doctor fall to the ground covering their ears. Black tore at the edges of her eyes, and soon it surrounded her. She saw the Doctor crawl up to her and yell her name, but she didn't hear it, and it all went black.

The sound made the Doctor fall to his knees, it was hard for him to stay concious. He looked over to Callie, who was curled up in a ball covering her ears. He looked at her and her eyes slowly began opening, and her hands fell from her ears.

"Callie!" He yelled over the screetching. He shook her hard but she was limp.

"Oh no! no! no, no, no, no!" He yelled. Darkness tore at his eyes, and he crawled until he reached his sonic screwdriver. He pressed it and the noise subsided. He crawled back over to Callie, still not moving, he realized that it was getting harder for him to move. He looked at the Dalek and a Cyberman flew into the hole the Dalek made in big ben. The Cyberman didn't fight the Dalek but merely tore Callie away from the Doctors hand, the Doctor crawled after him but collapsed right as he saw the Cyberman fly away with Callie. He saw Kate climbing up the stairs quickly. She shot at the Dalek but it flew away un-harmed. Kate ran up to the Doctor, she crouched beside him. Kate pulled out a stethoscope,

"We need a medic." Kate yelled. A man in a yellow and black suit came up and shocked him with the defibrillators(?). The Doctor sat straight up.

"It managed to stop one of your heart and slow the other one. I'm surprised that you didn't pass out, anyone else would have."

"Callie did!" The Doctor yelled. Kates eyes widened, she didn't know Callie escaped

"But she was in solitary confinment! How did she escape?" The Doctor stood up and ran to the hole in big ben, he looked out but nothing was there.

"She mastered an ancient technique in 2 minutes that I couldn't have learned in 2000 years. And now the Daleks, or Cybermen, or whoever has taken her!" He yelled while almost running down the stairs. He bursted through the blocked doors and looked up, the Dalek and Cyberman were nowhere to be seen. He ran all the way back to his TARDIS Kate screaming his name. He finally turned around,

"What?!" He yelled. Kate slipped past him and went into the TARDIS. Her eyes went wide,

"Oh my, what!' Kate yelled, the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, bigger on the inside, now get out!" he yelled and pointed to the door. Kate shook his head.

"No. I'm going to help you." The Doctor let out a frustrated noise and ran around the TARDIS pressing more buttons, the TARDIS shook and stopped. The Doctor was about to say something, when Kate stopped him

"I have to tell you something. You wanted me to tell you to head to the remains of, Scaro." The Doctor stopped and looked at Kate,

"How long ago?" He asked

"A year." The Doctor nodded and ran around pressing more buttons. He pulled the last lever with his head low,

"Scaro, the destroyed homeplanet of the Daleks." The Doctor said grimly.


End file.
